Viagem e Emoçoes
by naru misato-san
Summary: HeNTai. Até onde pode evoluir uma amizade? Em uma viagem a Asgard, Shina quer ensinar Shiryu como conquistar Shunrei, mas as coisas acabam fugindo do seu controle... Shina x Shiryu (não atirem pedras!)


**HeNTai. Até onde pode evoluir uma amizade? Em uma viagem a Asgard, Shina quer ensinar Shiryu como conquistar Shunrei, mas as coisas acabam fugindo do seu controle... Shina x Shiryu (não atirem pedras!)**

Bom gente, deixa só eu me explicar P. Eu de repente tive essa vontade de escrever uma Fic envolvendo dois personagens tão diferentes. É como se fosse um desafio, sabem? Mas eu não pretendo tira-lo de Shunrei, de jeito nenhum! Por favor, não joguem tomates!

Vocês verão por quê esse hentai aconteceu!

Ta meio grandinho, tem 7 páginas, mas vale a pena! Eu gostei hehehe...

**Viagem e Emoções**

Shiryu acordou cedo naquele dia, nos cinco picos de Rozan na China. Athena o convocou para acompanhar-la em mais uma viagem diplomática para Asgard. Para ele não seria nada mal, pois estava precisando mesmo se afastar para organizar sua mente. Ele amava Shunrei, mas precisava de um tempo.

Não agüentava mais vê-la sem poder toca-la, sem saber como dizer o quanto a amava. Sem poder sentir o cheiro de sua pele. Tudo isso o estava esgotando.

– Então Athena o convocou para uma viagem... – disse o mestre Ancião

– Sim senhor, para mim é uma honra poder acompanhar Athena para uma viagem importante. – respondeu Shiryu com um sorriso nos lábios

– Athena levará outro cavaleiro? – perguntou o mestre calmamente

– Sim, mas não faço idéia de quem possa ser... – respondeu Shiryu

– Shiryu! – chamou Shunrei sorridente

O cavaleiro de dragão sentiu uma forte emoção em seu peito e sorriu.

– Fiz isso para você comer na sua viagem! Espero que goste!

Shiryu pega o pequeno recipiente com alguns bolinhos de arroz e faz questão de tocar na mão de sua amada.

O suave toque das mãos dele faz com que Shunrei fique vermelha e da um sorrisinho tímido.

– Eu não vou demorar, Shunrei. São só alguns dias!

– Rezarei para que tudo dê certo... – ela se afasta e corre para junto do mestre, enquanto Shiryu se despedia sorrindo levando apenas a caixa da armadura.

_Santuário..._

Shina desperta com os primeiros raios de sol, preparando-se para a viagem. Ela seria a amazona que Athena havia convocado. Para ela, não ia passar de uma viagem enfadonha, não era sua vontade deixar o santuário.

– Quem irá com você, Shina? – perguntou Marin

– Não faço idéia... Também, pouco me importa. Só espero que não demore muito. – respondeu a amazona friamente

– Você sabe que as viagens de Athena costumam demorar bastante... – disse Marin – Houve uma viagem que demorou seis meses.

– Tomara que não seja tudo isso! Por Júpiter!

Marin sorriu.

– Não se preocupe, você precisa mesmo deixar esse santuário um pouco... Quando você irá?

– Amanhã de manhã. – respondeu Shina – Mas teremos que nos apresentar hoje à noite.

– Certo. Enquanto a noite não chega, que tal treinarmos? – convidou Marin

– Tudo bem, se você não faz questão de apanhar... – Shina encolheu os ombros

– Veremos!

As amazonas resolveram treinar no campo de batalha onde Seiya havia conquistado a armadura de Pegaso, há quatro anos atrás.

– Por que escolheu este lugar? – perguntou Marin

– Eu gosto daqui... Apesar de ter visto meu pupilo fracassar.

– Ora, se seu pupilo não venceu, é porque você não foi uma boa mestra. – disse Marin

– Ah... Repita! – Shina partiu para a luta com sua parceira de treinos.

– Marin! – uma voz ecoou das arquibancadas. Essa voz fez com que o coração de Shina batesse mais rápido, desconcentrando-a de sua luta.

Marin a atingiu no rosto, fazendo com que a mascara voasse.

– Shina! – disse Marin – você não pode se distrair com uma simples voz.

Shina estava deitada de bruços no chão, admitindo sua derrota.

– "Pra você é fácil falar..." – Shina pensou enquanto esticava o braço a procura de sua máscara.

– Aqui, Shina... – disse Seiya mostrando a mascara para a amazona, oferecendo ajuda para ela levantar.

– Posso levantar sozinha, obrigada. – ela pôs a mascara – Marin, depois continuamos com nosso treino.

– Shi... Espere! – disse Seiya – O que deu nela?

– O que você acha, Seiya? – perguntou a amazona de águia cruzando os braços – O que faz aqui?

– Ah, não sabe? Agora sou mestre! – sorriu

– Mesmo? Que bom, já estava na hora de passar seus ensinamentos a alguém.

– Shiryu virá aqui. Irá viajar com Athena para Asgard, sabia? – respondeu Seiya

– Shiryu? Shina também vai! – disse Marin

– Jura? Então não temos com que nos preocupar, sei que os dois ficarão a salvo... – brincou Seiya

XxXxXxxXxXX

Shiryu chegava ao Santuário. A viagem não havia sido demorada, apenas um problema no desembarque por conta de alguns documentos sem tanta importância. Veio com sua armadura nas costas, mas resolveu vesti-la para não ser confundido com um humano qualquer.

Como ainda estava cedo, resolveu passar na casa de seu velho amigo Mu de Áries.

Ao chegar na casa foi parado por um jovenzinho de mais ou menos doze anos de idade.

– Quem ousa invadir a casa de Áries? – perguntou o garoto ruivo

– Kiki! – disse Shiryu sorrindo ao ver como o garotinho havia crescido

– Quanto tempo, amigo! – sorriu Kiki – Venha, vamos entrar! O que faz aqui?

– Fui convocado para uma viagem... – respondeu Shiryu

– Mu, olha quem está aqui! – disse Kiki

– Quem é vivo sempre aparece, hein? E então, veio consertar a armadura?

– Não, visita de médico mesmo... – sorriu o chinês

Os dois amigos ficaram conversando por algum tempo, mas Shiryu logo viu que teria de ir andando.

Despediram-se e o dragão seguiu seu caminho pelas doze casas.

XxxxxXXxxxX

Shina havia chegado ao templo de Athena primeiro que seu companheiro de viagem.

Ao ver a Deusa, a amazona imediatamente se ajoelha.

Mesmo sendo a sua maior rival, ainda teria que reverencia-la. Nada causava mais raiva na ariana orgulhosa do que isso. Mas ela não poderia fazer nada ou pagaria com sua vida.

– Athena, estou pronta para partir pela manhã. – disse Shina

– Ótimo, mas vejo que o outro cavaleiro ainda não chegou... – disse Athena

– E quem irá conosco, Athena?

– Athena! – disse Shiryu se ajoelhando ao lado da amazona – perdão pela demora...

– Não faz mal, Shiryu, é bom saber que você está bem. Está em condições de viajar amanhã?

– Claro, Athena...

– Então venham, hoje ficarão aqui no templo. Partiremos amanhã cedo. – Saori levanta de seu trono dourado – Mostrarei os seus aposentos.

– Então é você que virá comigo? – perguntou Shina enquanto caminhavam seguindo Saori

– Também não fazia idéia de que você iria comigo... – disse Shiryu

Athena os levou para seus respectivos quartos onde puderam passar uma noite tranqüila antes da viagem.

XxXxxXxXXx

Seis da manhã e todos já estavam prontos para a viagem. Pegaram o avião da fundação Kido e foram conversando ao longo da Viagem.

– Você e Hyoga tiveram sorte... – disse Shina

– Por que?

– Porque foram treinados por cavaleiros de ouro. Isso lhes dá uma grande vantagem, sabia? – perguntou Shina

– Sim, mas isso não importa...O que me interessa é poder ajudar as pessoas. – respondeu o Dragão

– É isso que eu gosto em vocês. Outros não diriam isso, pelo contrario, usariam isso como arma para amedrontar...

– E você, Shina? Por quem foi treinada? – perguntou Shiryu

– Por ninguém... A armadura de Cobra é um mérito que consegui sozinha...

– Isso te faz mais especial do que se tivesse sido treinada por um cavaleiro de ouro... – comentou amavelmente o cavaleiro – Não deve ser nada fácil o treinamento para a armadura de Prata...

– E não é...

– Ainda mais, você é uma mulher, muitos homens devem te subestimar...

– Tem razão... – concordou a amazona – sempre tentam... Espero que você não tente...

– Jamais... Conheço a sua forca...

Shiryu olha pela janela e fica pensativo. Pensava em Shunrei, o que ela estaria fazendo neste momento, se sentia falta dele.

– Está pensativo... – disse Shina quebrando o silêncio que já durava minutos – você tem uma namorada, não é?

– Quem me dera... – o olhar dele ficou mais distante

– Shunrei... Já ouvi muito falar dessa garota. Ela conseguiu tirar Máscara da Morte do sério... – ela sorriu – Pensei que vocês fossem namorados...

– Eu a amo muito... – respondeu Shiryu – Deus, como a amo...

– Ela te ama?

– Acho que sim... Pelo menos já provou isso várias vezes...

– Então o que falta? Se ao menos eu fosse correspondida, não iria perder tempo... – comentou Shina

Shiryu apenas respirou fundo... Ele não queria pensar naquilo. Viajou apenas para isso, mas... Não conseguia desviar sua mente.

Seguiram em silencio até chegarem em Asgard. Foram recebidos por dois dos guerreiros Deuses que os acompanharam ate o salão da princesa Hilda de Polaris.

– Athena, que bom que veio... – disse Hilda cumprimentando a deusa

– Para mim é um prazer vir, especialmente quando sou convidada. Siegfried... – Athena cumprimenta o guerreiro Deus que beija a sua mão

– Siegfried, acompanhe-os até seus quartos, depois iremos almoçar! Venha, Saori. Acompanharei você até o seu aposento, fica no andar de cima.

– Quer que a acompanhe, Athena? – perguntou Shina

– Não será necessário, Shina. É melhor você descansar...

– Sim.

Siegfried os acompanhou para mostrar os aposentos de hóspedes. Desceram um andar, passando por um longo corredor com um lindo tapete verde. Nas paredes tinham castiçais e quadros de família até mesmo de outras gerações. As portas eram duplas, de madeira de lei, talhadas a mão. Pela janela, via-se uma linda paisagem branca, que já foi o palco de uma batalha violenta.

– Lindo castelo... – comentou Shiryu

– Eu sou louco por esse castelo... E pela dona também. – disse Siegfried simpaticamente

– Entendo... – Shiryu deu um leve sorriso

– Bom, o quarto de vocês é aqui. Shiryu, seu quarto fica ao lado do dela. Qualquer coisa, pode pedir ajuda a um funcionário do castelo. Tudo bem? É normal se perder por aqui no começo...

– Tudo bem... – disse Shina

O guerreiro-deus reparou na roupa que Shina estava usando. Ela usava sua armadura, que foi projetada para o sol forte da Grécia.

– O que está olhando? – perguntou Shina com raiva

– Sua armadura. Seria melhor se agasalhar caso não queira se resfriar. – disse Siegfried virando as costas e saindo do local

Os dois entraram em seus respectivos quartos e guardaram suas coisas. Em cima da cama de Shina, havia um lindo casaco, parecia ser de pele. Ela resolveu vesti-lo, pois realmente estava muito frio.

Ambos saem do quarto ao mesmo tempo, e com isso dão uma risadinha.

– O que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Shiryu

– Esperar...O que mais? – respondeu Shina – Já vi que essa viagem será entediante...

Então os dois resolvem ficar conversando futilidades enquanto observavam a fina neve que caia sobre o solo. Até que Shiryu, empolgado pela conversa, faz uma pergunta que a deixa encabulada.

– O que você viu no Seiya? Por que se apaixonou por ele? – perguntou Shiryu

Shina se calou e apenas o olhou confusa.

– Desculpe, foi muita indiscrição de minha parte. – Shiryu se calou

– Tudo bem, eu te digo... – Antes de começar a falar, ela olha para o horizonte – Seiya foi o primeiro a ver meu rosto... O jeito dele despreocupado, destemido... mesmo ameaçado de morte! Criança... – ela sorriu – Isso me fez apaixonar por ele... Mas infelizmente, não sou correspondida... E já me acostumei com isso... – ela volta a olhar para o cavaleiro que tentava desvendar seus olhos por trás da mascara

– Você é uma mulher muito bonita, Shina. Não tem que ficar presa a um só amor...

– Sou uma amazona, meu dever é para com Athena. Não posso fazer nada, nem manchar a reputação das amazonas...

Algum tempo depois, todos foram chamados para o almoço que correu sem nenhum contratempo. Após o almoço, Athena começou uma fatídica reunião de negócios. Shina realmente não havia nascido para isso.

XxXxXxXxxXX

_Dois dias depois..._

Após o jantar, (que por sinal foi bem animado, com direito a vinho) todos foram para os seus aposentos. Shiryu e Shunrei voltaram à janela no corredor para observar a neve à noite, como fizeram nos dois dias que estavam por lá. Porem o exagerado frio que fazia naquela noite os fez entrar no quarto de Shina. Lá eles poderiam conversar mais.

Sentaram na cama, a lareira estava ligada, mas Shina não conseguia se livrar de seu agasalho. Era o costume do clima Grego.

O quarto era igual ao dele. Ele notou uma cama de casal, um tapete verde, quadros pela parede. Velas iluminavam o ambiente. Em frente à cama, havia uma lareira com duas poltronas, mas escolheram a cama para sentar.

– Shiryu... – disse Shina

– Sim...

– Você me perguntou sobre o Seiya. Pois bem, me fale sobre você... Se vocês se amam, por que então não assumem de uma vez? - Shina perguntou

Shiryu desvia o olhar, um pouco sem graça.

– Bom... – ele gaguejou – É que... Eu não sei como agir... – confessou

– Como assim?

– Não sei como agir, o que falar... O que fazer... Sabe... Eu vivi apenas em função de ser um cavaleiro... Vivi em função da luta e... Vamos deixar isso pra lá...

Shina deu uma risada.

– Shiryu, você nunca teve uma namorada? Nem por diversão?

Ele começou a ficar com vergonha.

– Não, desculpe... Não quero te por pra baixo, é que... Bom, passamos apenas dois dias conversando, eu sei... Mas foi tempo o suficiente pra ver que você é um rapaz excelente, um exemplo... É responsável, delicado, educado... E muito bonito...

Shina havia bebido duas tacas de vinho, e foi o suficiente para que ela começasse a falar sem parar.

– Acontece, Shina... – Shiryu explicou-se – eu não tenho coragem de dizer nada... Sinto vontade, claro, sou um ser humano... Mas ela é tão doce, tão pura... Sinto medo de decepciona-la, assusta-la... Eu não tenho jeito para isso, então... É melhor deixar tudo como está, sabe?

– Está errado... Shiryu... - ela se aproximou - vou te contar um segredinho... – ela leva a mão ao seu rosto, retirando aquela mascara horrível que não a deixava respirar direito – não tenha medo...

– É fácil falar... – respondeu o cavaleiro que não deixou de ficar nervoso ao olhar nos olhos dela

– Não, eu usaria essa mesma frase caso não fosse correspondida... Mas você é! Não tem que ter medo e... Shiryu... Toda mulher gosta de se sentir desejada... Ela quer que você a olhe, entende?

– Shina...

– Escuta, aposto que ela acha muito chato ser sempre colocada num pedestal... Eu mesma detestaria, sabe?

Agora a temperatura do quarto estava mais amena, ela finalmente retirou seu casaco.

– Cuidado, se você não agir logo, outro pode faze-lo... – ela disse enquanto tirava os sapatos

– Sei... Você está cansada, acho melhor eu ir para meu quarto...

– Não, fica aqui... Quero te fazer uma pergunta... – Shina se ajoelha na cama

– Qual?

– Você já beijou?

– N-Não...

– Quer aprender?

Shiryu levanta subitamente. Aquilo não estava certo, ela havia bebido, ele também, poderia não dar certo. Ela levantou também.

– Shina, isso não está certo... Não estamos lá muito sóbrios... Isso pode nos levar...

–... Exatamente onde eu quero... – disse Shina – te fiz uma pergunta, você não respondeu... Você quer aprender?

– Shina, eu não gosto de você...

– Bom... Nem eu... Pelo menos uma vez... Aja por impulso...

Shiryu fica nervoso e entra em conflito. Seu corpo queria, implorava, mas seu coração negava.

Ela, com uma das mãos desliza pelo rosto de Shiryu, penetrando seus dedos no cabelo dele.

Shiryu não sabia o que fazer. Estava sentindo calor... Sim, apesar do frio seu corpo estava quente. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas. Cada vez que Shina aproximava seu rosto, ele pensava em Shunrei... Então, resolveu seguir um dos ensinamentos de seu mestre: esvazie sua mente, e faca. Claro que é um ensinamento de luta, mas também serviu nessa hora. Ele respirou fundo e conseguiu controlar as pulsações. Tudo era muito novo para ele.

– Nervoso? – ela perguntou já segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos

– U-um pouco...

– Fecha os olhos... Relaxa os lábios...

Ele começou a sentir a respiração quente dela em seu rosto, uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo. Ela então pousa seus lábios delicadamente nos dele, sugando delicadamente o lábio inferior. Logo repetiu no lábio superior.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, já havia visto beijos assim na televisão.

Shina começa a percorrer a língua nos lábios dele, fazendo-o abrir a boca. Ao fazer isso, a língua dela invade a boca de Shiryu, instintivamente ele faz o mesmo, tornando o que seria um beijo atrapalhado, num beijo ardente.

Shiryu então envolve seus braços nela, abraçando-a, sem conseguir parar de beija-la.

Então o beijo foi se acalmando, e eles se separaram lentamente.

– O que achou? – ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele

– Perfeito... Eu não pensei que fosse tão bom... – ele respondeu ainda meio confuso

– Quer mais?

Ele nem precisou responder, se beijaram novamente. Mas desta vez ele começou a aperta-la contra si, já não conseguia controlar sua excitação. Ele nunca imaginou isso algum dia, era como uma fantasia, ele achou estar sonhando, mas não. Era tudo real, estava mesmo acontecendo. Ele tocou cada pedaço das costas delgadas da amazona, cintura... Nunca havia ficado tão próximo de uma mulher.

Shina escorrega suas mãos pelo peito do cavaleiro. Agora, nem ela mais sabia o que estava fazendo. Perdera totalmente o controle da situação. Assim como ele, agia por impulso.

– Também nunca vi uma mulher nua... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

Shina se afastou dele.

– Shina, eu... Desculpa, não sabia onde estava com a...

– Shh... - ela levou o dedo indicador sobre a boca de Shiryu, este se calou.

Shina leva as mãos até a base do casaco que usava, tirando-o em seguida, ficando apenas de sutiã.

Shiryu a olhava com tesão e curiosidade, cada movimento dela o deixava mais excitado, ela fica na frente dele apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e o abraçou beijando-o novamente.

– Este é fácil, ataca na frente... Tira...

– E-eu?

– Sim...

Ele se aproxima cauteloso, no inicio hesitou em toca-la, mas não resistiu, antes de retirar a peca, passou as mãos para sentir seus seios, eram macios... Com o toque, Shina solta um leve gemido. Ele então tira o resto desabotoando e revelando seus seios por inteiro.

Ao ver, a primeira reação dele foi ficar corado... Ela então o tranqüiliza com um simples afagar de cabelos. Com a outra mão, ela o faz tocar em um seio.

Então Shiryu passa a acaricia-la, tocando nos seus mamilos, e vendo que ela sentia muito prazer a cada toque.

– Shiryu... - ela disse no meio de um gemido – tire sua roupa também...

Sem pensar duas vezes ele arrancou sua camisa, mostrando seu corpo musculoso. Tirar a camisa não é problema para ele.

Após se livrarem de toda a roupa, Shiryu pôde contemplar o corpo nu de Shina. Ela o guiou até a cama, onde se deitou, e ele por cima. Queria provar cada pedaço de pele que ela o mostrava. Começou pelos seios, onde ele beijou, acariciou, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Logo desceu pela barriga, beijou o umbigo, o ventre...

Ela rapidamente mudou de posição, ficando por cima, beijando o tórax do cavaleiro, suas mãos tocavam seu ponto mais sensível delicadamente, Shiryu começa a gemer de prazer.

Ela o cala com um beijo e se posiciona em cima dele. Durante o beijo ela faz com que ele a penetre, não conseguindo abafar o gemido do cavaleiro. Ela inicia os movimentos sensuais, vagarosamente.

Shiryu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser no prazer que sentia, na bela mulher que estava em cima dele, e que não estava mais conseguindo segurar...

Na mesma hora, Shina sente que está cada vez mais perto de seu clímax, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, suas unhas arranhavam o peito do cavaleiro, até que os dois atingem o prazer máximo ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda por cima dele, Shina cai sobre o peitoral forte do moreno que estava sem forcas.

Depois de tomar fôlego, Shina sobe e da um leve beijo em Shiryu que sorri e a abraça.

– Isso não sai daqui, ta? – ela sorriu

– Tudo bem... – ele retribuiu o sorriso

XxXxXxXXxxXX

A viagem durou apenas mais dois dias muito bem aproveitados. No fim, Shina conseguiu ajudar Shiryu a perder o medo que sentia de se declarar. Foi a primeira coisa que fez quando voltou de viagem. Em Shina, ele descobriu muito mais do que uma boa amizade, mas concordaram que tudo o que aconteceu ficaria no passado.

Apesar de se sentido um pouco mal pela loucura que fez, Shina desencanou. Ao voltar para o santuário, todos notaram a diferença da amazona em todos os aspectos. Estava mais feliz, sorridente, atenta aos treinos. Virou a dona do coração de vários cavaleiros... Mas só do coração mesmo, pois outra façanha daquelas, ela prometeu nunca mais cometer de novo...

Fim


End file.
